An Unfortunate Future
by J. Matrix
Summary: A sci-fi version of Romeo and Juliet, where the feud is between two different species, the humans and the Eta Tau. My first fanfiction, rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

This was originally a school ec assignment, but I decided there was no harm in posting it.

Prologue

In the Sirius system, far from our own, two species, the humans and the reptilian Eta Tau, battle for control. From their bloody debate, a pair of lovers from different breeds take their life. Their misfortune extinguishes the flame of their families war, a war that could only end in tragedy.


	2. Of Hostility and Loss

Chapter 1: Of Hostility and Loss

Menkar fired the thrusters of his ship, orbiting Ori as part of his patrol duty. A red light blinked in the corner of his screen, signifying an incoming transmission. He opened a channel to see the familiar silver lizard face of Zaurak. "I see your stuck on this miserable job too. I don't see why we have to scout for humans in the first place. Their no threat."

Zaurak shook his head. "We have no choice. What if they do show up?" He glanced warily at the ship's radar, as if he had missed something in the seconds he was talking.

"Simple, we'll fire from the surface! Those alien scums won't stand a chance!" A blip showed up on the radar, but neither Eta Tau noticed. A laser blast from outside shook Menkar's ship violently. "What is this!" He snarled, swinging the ship around to face the attackers. A large, dark blue, rocket like vessel with the distinct eagle crest of Earth and the name ARGO written across the side waited nearby.

"Eta Tau starship, identify yourself! You are trespassing on The United Planets of Earth ground. That was just a warning shot." A booming voice broadcasted to both ships.

"Oh great. Can we fire them without breaking some code?" Menkar hissed under his breath at his companion.

"No, that would create trouble." Zaurak muttered. The aggressive reptile nodded, but fired anyway, narrowly missing the human vessel. A well groomed lieutenants face split his ship screen.

"You dare to fire on us? Your risking war Eta Tau." The man remained cool, despite his obvious anger.

"I'm not firing at anyone in particular, I'm just firing." Privately to the silver reptile, he added, "Arm your weapons, I have a feeling we'll be fighting." A laser shot from the muzzle of Zaurak's ship, hitting the belly of the enemy vessel. The transmission fluctuated for a minute, then went completely offline. A green ball of light erupted from the missal bay of the blue craft, hitting Menkar's vessel and causing extensive damage. Another rocket joined the fray, hovering above the broken ship.

A channel opened again. Izar, leader of the Eta fleet, bristled at the sight of Leon, captain of the UPE ship. "Have you stooped so low as to fight with a patrol, captain?" He glared at the screen.

"There's no need to be hostile. Leave this planet and there can be peace." Leon roared, slamming his fist into the desk. More small ships joined the fray. The Eta fleet flew forward, surrounding the ARGO, their shots absorbed into the shields. The larger vessel was firing as well, but they couldn't hit the agile vehicles. The fight wasn't going anywhere.

Then everything stopped. Encased in a tractor beam, the fight was suspended, as if trapped in amber. "The Pixis." Izar whispered, knowing their presence meant trouble. The Pixis were a species of shape shifters that kept order in this galaxy. They had taken interest in the brawl between the Eta and humans.

"This has been the 3rd fight since you came here. Lay down your weapons and return home, or there will be consequences." The field dissipated and all ships flew back to their original origins.

Leon stood in front of headquarters on Theta Centaurus, hesitant out of fear of his commander's reaction to the brawl. He walked in regardless and was met by Alan Lewis, leader of the colony.

"Ah, Leo, just the man I was looking for!" The commander punched the shoulder of the captain in greeting. "You wouldn't happen to have seen Ethan anywhere, would you?"

Leon straitened his uniform and stood tall, refusing to make eye contact. "No sir, I have not seen Helmsman Aris recently, sir."

"Of course. Well, he's probably in the Thresher. He's always there. Could you go down and talk to him, I'm no good with that kind of stuff."

"I will do my best sir." The captain started towards the docking bay.

"Leo?" Leon stopped. "Cut back on the formality, ok?" Alan didn't wait for an answer and walked away.

A small fighter ship sat among others of it's kind, unused and out of date. The perfect place for a heartbroken youth like Ethan to lose himself in thought. The ship creaked as someone approached.

"Is it time to go back to duty already?" Ethan groaned, tilting the captains chair back to see who was in the ship with him. Leon took a seat next to him.

"No, you still have a few hours." The captain asked.

The helmsman draped an arm over his eyes. "Feels like I've been in here forever. In sadness, time doesn't pass. She rejected me! My one true love left me. You laugh now, but wait till this happens to you!"

"I'm not laughing, I'm sorry for you. Who left you?"

Getting up quickly, Ethan began to pace restlessly. "Diana, the beautiful young woman on the Explorer. We were such good friends, why did she abandon me?"

"The first commander! She probably didn't have time for a relationship." Leon sighed. "Just forget about it, there are bound to be other girls out there. We do have an entire galaxy waiting to be explored."

"Yea, I guess your right. I just don't know how I'll ever forget her."

The captain got up to leave the youth to his sorrow. "I'm sure you will."

(Major RandJ fans, I know I missed some stuff and I'm sorry about that. Don't critique to harshly on that aspect.)


End file.
